TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2019 was professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brand. It took place on December 15, 2019 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was the 11th event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Production Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs is an annual gimmick pay-per-view, first produced by WWE in 2009. The concept of the show is based on the primary matches of the card each containing a stipulation using tables, ladders, and chairs as legal weapons, with the main event generally being a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. 2019 will be the eleventh event under the TLC chronology and feature wrestlers from the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines The show included matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown. Prior to Survivor Series, a feud began between Roman Reigns and King Corbin. During the men's Survivor Series elimination match, an altercation occurred between the two. After Corbin had essentially caused the elimination of their Team SmackDown partner Mustafa Ali, Reigns performed a spear on Corbin, which resulted in Corbin being eliminated, while Reigns went on to win the match for his team. On the following SmackDown, Reigns called out Corbin, who claimed Team SmackDown won because of him, and stated that Reigns had betrayed his team by attacking him. Reigns challenged Corbin to a match, however, Corbin instead introduced Dolph Ziggler and Robert Roode and Roode challenged Reigns instead, in which Reigns won. Following the match, a brawl ensued. On the December 6 episode, a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between Reigns and Corbin was scheduled for TLC. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Kofi Kingston defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) to win the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. A rematch took place on the November 15 episode where NXT's The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish, and Kyle O'Reilly) interfered causing a no-contest ruling. On the December 6 episode, The Revival defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker), Lucha House Party's Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik, and the team of Mustafa Ali and Shorty G in a fatal four-way elimination match to earn another rematch for the title against The New Day at TLC. At Survivor Series, "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the Universal Championship. On the following SmackDown, Wyatt (as his friendly Firefly Fun House character) challenged Bryan, who was now embracing the "Yes Movement" again, to another match with his title again on the line, which Bryan accepted. The Fiend then appeared and attacked Bryan, ripping out his hair. On the following SmackDown, The Miz, who had been intertwined in the feud, said that Bryan had not been seen since The Fiend's attack. He said that although he and Bryan did not like each other, they were both part of the WWE family, and he would find Bryan. Wyatt interrupted and wanted to "play" with Miz since Bryan had disappeared. He also wanted to become a part of Miz's family, which enticed Miz to search for Wyatt. Later backstage, Wyatt performed Sister Abigail on Miz and placed a photo-shopped picture of Miz's family with Wyatt in place of Miz. A non-title match between the two was then scheduled for TLC, marking the first match since Wyatt's return in April in which he will wrestle as his Firefly Fun House character instead of as The Fiend (as Wyatt and Miz never had a previous rivalry). On the November 18 episode of Raw, Buddy Murphy went to Aleister Black's locker room to challenge him, but Black was absent and Murphy claimed that Black was all talk. After Murphy defeated Matt Hardy the following week, Black appeared and attacked Murphy. On the December 2 episode, Murphy watched Black's match from backstage and was later interviewed and again challenged Murphy. The following week, a match between Murphy and Black was scheduled for TLC. During the women's Survivor Series elimination match, Team Raw partners Charlotte Flair and Asuka got into an altercation, resulting in Asuka spitting green mist in Flair's face; Asuka walked out of the match while Flair got eliminated. A match between the two occurred on the following night's Raw. Asuka's tag team partner Kairi Sane assisted Asuka, and she again spit green mist in Flair's face and pinned her to win the match. The following week, Flair faced The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Sane) in a handicap match that Flair lost. On the December 9 episode, Flair approached Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch. She said that although she did not like Lynch, she disliked The Kabuki Warriors even more. Lynch initially rejected Flair and then won a handicap match against The Kabuki Warriors by disqualification, after which, they put Lynch through a table. Later, Lynch and Flair agreed to team up and face The Kabuki Warriors in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs tag team match for their WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at TLC. Prior to the 2019 WWE Draft, Rusev, his wife Lana, and Bobby Lashley all returned from their hiatus; Rusev's Universal Championship match against then-champion Seth Rollins on the September 30 episode of Raw ended in a no-contest when Lashley appeared, called out Lana, and proceeded to make out with her. All three were drafted to Raw, and Lashley and Lana continued to torment Rusev with their love affair over the next several weeks. Lana explained that she cheated on Rusev because he had cheated on her first and that he was a sex addict. Divorce papers and a restraining order were eventually issued against Rusev. On the November 25 episode of Raw, Rusev broke the restraining order and brutally attacked Lashley, and was then taken away by security. The following week, Rusev again broke the restraining order and attacked Lashley, though the security did not attempt to stop him. The security in turn arrested Lashley and Lana after Lashley shoved a cop and Lana slapped one. On the December 9 episode, Lana and Rusev signed their divorce papers under the agreement that Rusev got a match against Lashley at TLC, which was made a tables match. Prior to the 2019 WWE Draft, Rusev, his wife Lana, and Bobby Lashley all returned from their hiatus; during the September 30 episode of Raw, Rusev's Universal Championship match ended in a no-contest when Lashley appeared, called out Lana, and proceeded to make out with her. All three were drafted to Raw, and Lashley and Lana continued to torment Rusev with their love affair over the next several weeks. Lana explained that she cheated on Rusev because he had cheated on her first and that he was a sex addict.Divorce papers and a restraining order were eventually issued against Rusev. On the November 25 episode, Rusev violated the restraining order and brutally attacked Lashley, after which, security escorted Rusev out of the building. The following week, Rusev once again violated the restraining order and attacked Lashley, though the security did not attempt to stop him. The security in turn arrested Lashley and Lana after Lashley shoved a cop and Lana slapped another. On the December 9 episode, Lana and Rusev signed their divorce papers under the agreement that Rusev received a match against Lashley at TLC, which was made a tables match. On the December 9 episode of Raw, Raw Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) issued an open challenge for the tag titles that was answered by The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford), who were defeated. The following day on WWE Backstage, it was revealed that The Viking Raiders had issued another open challenge for TLC. Event Pre-show During the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Kickoff pre-show, Humberto Carrillo faced Andrade (accompanied by Zelina Vega). During the match, tensions were mounting between Andrade and Vega due to Andrade's loss to Carrillo on the previous episode of Raw. In the end, Carrillo performed a hurricanrana on Andrade outside the ring and a moonsault on Andrade inside the ring to win the match. Vega tried helping Andrade after the match, but he blew her off. Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) defending the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) in a tag team ladder match. In the closing moments, Big E performed the Big Ending on Wilder off a ladder. As Dawson ascended the ladder, Kingston intercepted him and attacked Dawson, who fell onto a ladder wedged between the ring ropes. Kingston then unhooked the belts to retain the title. Next, Aleister Black faced Buddy Murphy. During the match, Black fell onto the ring steps, which caused his nose to bleed heavily. The end came when Black performed the Black Mass on Murphy to win the match. After that, Raw Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) came out for their open challenge which was answered by The O.C. (Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson). In the end, after Gallows and Anderson sent Erik into the crowd, Ivar performed a suicide dive on them, however, both teams were unable to make it back to the ring, resulting in a double countout, thus The Viking Raiders retained the title. Following the match, The O.C. attempted to perform The Magic Killer on Erik through a table only for Ivar to intercept and perform a powerbomb on Anderson through a table. Backstage, The Miz was interviewed where he mentioned that Bray Wyatt violated the sanctity of his home, that he was fighting as a husband and as a father, and he vowed to destroy Wyatt. In the fourth match, King Corbin faced Roman Reigns in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Midway through the match, as Reigns attempted to spear Corbin through a table, Dolph Ziggler appeared and intercepted Reigns with a superkick. Reigns attacked Ziggler, Corbin, and his security guards with a kendo stick. The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) then came out and dominated Reigns. Reigns fought back and performed a suicide dive on Corbin, Ziggler, and The Revival. In the end, as Reigns attempted to perform a spear on Corbin, Ziggler performed a Zig-Zag on Reigns followed by The Revival performing a Shatter Machine on Reigns. Corbin then performed The End of Days on Reigns onto a chair to win the match. Next, Universal Champion Bray Wyatt faced The Miz in a non-title match. At the start of the match, Wyatt attempted to calm Miz, who instead proceeded to attack Wyatt and dominate him. Throughout the match, Wyatt experienced mood swings and laughed manically, taking pleasure in pain. Outside the ring, Wyatt performed a Sister Abigail on Miz, his first of only two offensive attacks. As Miz narrowly made it back in the ring before the 10 count, Wyatt performed another Sister Abigail to win the match. Following the match, The Fiend appeared on the TitanTron, prompting Wyatt to obtain his Fiend-themed hammer from under the ring to use on Miz. As Wyatt attempted to attack Miz with the hammer, the lights went out, signaling The Fiend's appearance much to Wyatt's delight, however, a hooded person appeared and performed a running knee on Wyatt. The person was revealed as a returning Daniel Bryan, now with a buzz cut and a shorter beard. Bryan attacked Wyatt and attempted to strike him with the hammer, however, the lights went completely out. When the lights returned, Wyatt was gone. In the penultimate match, Rusev faced Bobby Lashley (accompanied by Lana) in a tables match. In the end, as Rusev was about to put Lashley through a table, Lana jumped on Rusev's back and Lashley put Rusev through a table to win the match. Backstage, as The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford) were cutting a promo, a brawl broke out involving Roman Reigns, King Corbin, The New Day, The Revival, and several others. Main event In the main event, The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane) defended the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship against Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair in a tag team Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Sometime during the match, commentator Jerry Lawler noted that the backstage brawl was still occurring. Midway through the main event, The Kabuki Warriors tied Lynch with a rope to a ladder, momentarily keeping her out of the match while they fought Flair, who managed to fight them off and helped loosen the rope around Lynch. As The Kabuki Warriors attacked Flair, Lynch freed herself and attacked them. Outside the ring, Flair put Sane through a table. Soon after, Asuka put Flair through a table with a powerbomb from the ring apron. As Lynch climbed the ladder to retrieve the belts, Asuka tipped the ladder over by pulling the rope that was still tied to the ladder sending Lynch to the outside. Asuka then ascended the ladder and retrieved the belts to retain the title. Immediately following the match, the backstage brawl spilled out into the arena and into the crowd, which ended with Roman Reigns performing a spear on King Corbin from an elevated platform on top of the other wrestlers. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Humberto Carrillo defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) (12:38) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) © defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) to retain the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (19:03) *Aleister Black defeated Buddy Murphy (13:40) *The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) © vs. The O.C. (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship ended in a double countout (8:29) *King Corbin defeated Roman Reigns in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match (22:11) *Bray Wyatt defeated The Miz (6:35) *Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) defeated Rusev in a Tables match (13:25) *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) © defeated Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Tag Team match to retain the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (25:57) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release * on DVD External links * Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2019 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:TLC PPV